Caught
by Wolfyn-D
Summary: Ezio faces more of a challenge than he ever expected when a certain group of guards chase after him. *Based off of a picture found on deviantart, also titled caught*


Rain had been falling for hours now. It was a cold, soaking rain that penetrated right through to the bone. A rain that sent several foreboding shivers through Ezio's body.  
A deafening clap of thunder followed a flash of lightning, lighting up the darkened sky and betraying Ezio's position for a split second.  
He had just recently took another life, one that had been closely connected to the cold-blooded murder of his father, Signore Auditore, and now a group of well armed guards were chasing after him. Just by their persistance alone he could tell they had been better trained for hunting an assassin, and were not going to give up after losing sight of their prey. But Ezio was not to be underestimated. He had not only disposed of several nobles that had a hand in the death of his father, but evaded or killed off any guard that had suspected or seen him. Ezio also had a hidden blade strapped to the underside of each wrist, ready to spring out and deliver a death blow to anyone who dared to get within arm's length of himself. On top of that, he seemed the master at disarming enemies and using their own weapons against them-- not only a humiliating move to his foes, but fatal as well.

Rain continued to pour, and Ezio was sure he could not possibly become any more drenched. His four layers of clothes had been soaked through, and did nothing to keep the cold out.  
Besides the scattered flashes of lightning, the night did well to keep him hidden, and he assured himself it would only be a little while longer before he was 'free' again.  
Frustrated, yet determined shouts came from the streets below, snapping him out of his thoughts. Ezio had continued to avoid the guards quiet easily by running across the rooftops, something that seemed pointless for the guards to even try in their heavy armor, but now he crouched and looked down at the pack that had been chasing him.  
Somehow, one of the guards managed to distinguish normal rainfall from a steady drip of water that fell from the front of Ezio's beak-shaped hood.  
This guard, less heavily clad than the others, shouted as he pointed up in the young noble-man's direction. He waited for Ezio's reaction, like a hungry predator would wait for it's prey to move, before going after him.

Ezio seemed obliged to 'play along', and after giving the lead guard a defiant smirk, he took off across the rooftops.  
The head guard was not angered by this, it was just the reaction he had been wanting to see. This young noble-man was too sure of himself, too naive. This time, he would not get away. He ordered most of his men to chase after Ezio along the streets and alley ways, while he began climbing up the side of a building with almost as much skill as the assassin himself. About halfway up the climb, he looked backed down at the last man in his group, the one that had been hiding in the shadow of a side-street. This was the secret weapon, another assassin, more stealthy perhaps than the young noble-man. With a few quick instructions, the lead guard sent this assassin forward to head off Ezio's escape.  
The man, clothed all in black, melted back into the shadows without a word. He was to take a different route than the guards, and not reveal himself until the last moment.  
Ezio, mean while, continued across the rooftops at a steady pace. He had begun to tire, a little, but slowing down now was out of the question. Hew knew he should not relax until he was absolutely sure there were no more guards following him. It surprised him to see one of them, the leader, up on the rooftops, a few buildings behind him. They were getting smarter, he realized, with the leader on his tail, and the rest of his men in the streets below. Ezio turned to confront the leader, knowing one man would be easy enough to defeat. He drew his sword, keeping the blades against his wrists hidden until a more opportune moment.

"You will not escape this time, assassin." The lead guard said, drawing his own sword.

"Ah, see, but that is what they all say." Ezio replied, another smirk coming to his face. "But who knows? This time, it might just be different." He added, in a sarcastic tone.

The guard smiled at the noble-man's second statement. He held back the urge to tell him it was going to be much different this time. He did not want to give any information to Ezio whatsoever.  
"Well then, I guess we will see." He countered simply, coming at Ezio with his sword ready.

Ezio disregarded the man's words, having no doubt he'd finish these men off within a few minutes and be done with them. Another five or six men to add to the body count, and then he would head home.  
The rain still pattered on his clothes, but his hood kept the rain out of his eyes. He held out his own blade, ready to parry any slash that came at him.


End file.
